wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 19
Summary : Loial heads for the Ogier sitting room that is part of Lord Algarin Pendaloan's manor house. He meets with his mother, Elder Haman and Erith, and talks about how they have been trying to track him down through Cairhien and the Two Rivers, and have now finally found him. Erith chimes in about how heroic Loial was in the Two Rivers and also at Dumai's Wells. Elder Haman confirms with Erith that she wants to marry Loial but Loial is not asked and has no say in the matter. Loial gets married in a very short and direct ceremony. He is torn between love for his new wife and his desire to work on his book. His mother wants to leave as soon as possible to address the Great Stump. She wishes to open the Book of Translation and leave this world so they can return in the future. Elder Haman is opposed to leaving. Erith asks Loial his thoughts but his mother interrupts to say he is too young and can't address the Stump anyway. Erith counters that any married Ogier can address the Stump. Loial says the Ogier need to support the humans in the coming struggle against the Shadow, citing the Ogiers participation in the Trolloc War and the War of Power. While looking out the window he notices the advancing Trollocs. He calls out an alarm and all of them grab weapons made for Ogier that are hanging on the walls. : Rand notices a bad smell but before he can figure out what it means Cadsuane announces Shadowspawn are coming based on her ter'angreal. Logain, the Asha'man and the Aes Sedai battle the advancing Trolloc army, which is one hundred thousand strong. Rand seizes saidin but loses control to Lews Therin during a moment of nausea. Lews Therin eradicates the Trollocs, weaving Deathgates, Arrows of Fire, and Blossoms of Fire. He forms weaves continuously, tying off the Deathgates so they function longer. Lightning bolts and fireballs fall among the Trollocs from the other channelers. Some have also learned the new weaves Lews Therin is using. Finally the battle ends though everyone is still prepared to channel more if necessary. Logain asks about the new weaves and where the Trollocs went with the Gateways. Rand tells him that Shadowspawn can not survive using a Gateway. Lews Therin refuses to release saidin after the battle, saying he wants to die. Cadsuane and Min begin to worry when he doesn't release, trying to figure out what he is doing. Finally Lews Therin lets go after promises they will die at the Last Battle. See also *Battle at Lord Algarin's manor Characters * Loial * Erith * Elder Haman * Rand al'Thor * Logain Ablar * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Nynaeve * Verin Mathwin * Covril * Alivia * Min Farshaw * Lews Therin * Harilin * Enaila Referenced * Algarin Pendaloan * Gaul * Mazrim Taim * Ilyena Sunhair Groups * Asha'man * Trollocs * Myrddraal Places * Lord Algarin Pendaloan's manor house Referenced * Caemlyn * Cairhien (city) * ''Stedding'' Tsofu * ''Stedding'' Shangtai * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Dumai's Wells * Tear Events * Battle at Lord Algarin's manor Concepts One Power * Deathgate * Fire Blossom